Deeper
by antichthon
Summary: Nordics Anthology: 1# Sunflower—Di atas panggung, dia punya seorang penggemar berat. DenxNor AU


**Warning**: _ANEH. AU. BL. Calon ke-delete :D Cuma pengen menyembuhkan wb sekaligus latihan fluff sekaligus menambah asupan DenNor. KENAPA DI SINI JARANG DENNOR KENAPAAAA /y-u-noplz_

_Cerita ini aslinya plot manga saya loh! /penting_

* * *

><p><strong>d e e p e r - <strong>_s u n f l o w e r_

* * *

><p>1!<p>

Festival seni digelar besar-besaran untuk menyambut ulang tahun SD mereka. Para murid pun terbagi : ada yang teater musikal, ada yang paduan suara, ada yang pameran, dan lain-lain.

Kebetulan saja mereka bertemu di teater musikal.

.

"Peri bunga matahari!" tunjuk Mathias pada anak itu.

.

.

2!

Norge yang melihat dunia dari kacamata seorang pesimis, menganggap Mathias Kohler sebagai si bodoh tukang gencet yang setia mengejeknya di tiap sesi latihan. Peri bunga matahari, peri bunga matahari, terus melengking sambil menjulang di hadapannya, dengan cengiran jelek dan plester bertengger di hidung lecet. Pastilah rambut emasnya yang dijadikan referensi. Pastilah begitu. Kalau saja rambutnya tidak kuning. Kalau saja rambutnya perak halus seperti milik mama dan adiknya—.

(pastilah dia akan ikut dibawa pergi, karena mama hanya menggendong adik keluar rumah tanpa dirinya setelah melempar cincin kawin ke lantai, karena rambut Norge terlalu kuning dan jelek dan diwarisi dari ayahnya)

.

Acara itu berlangsung meriah dan penampilan mereka sukses. Aula dipenuhi orang tua atau kamera atau gabungan keduanya. Anak-anak heboh menuruni panggung, menghampiri orang tua dan menuntut pujian, termasuk Mathias yang memerankan prajurit nomor tiga. Si ayah mengacak-acak rambutnya bangga entah kenapa, padahal ini cuma pentas sekolah dan dialog si prajurit nomor tiga pun tak lebih dari dua kalimat—"_Baik, Tuan Putri' _dan_ 'Siap, Komandan_.'

Tak sengaja dia tahu kalau tak ada orang tua di samping Norge. Tidak ada siapa-siapa, malah. Hanya ada miniatur petani penggerutu berbaju overall kebesaran dengan segala kesendiriannya.

.

Ketika semua sudah pulang dan euforia pentas nyaris terlupakan, mereka berdiri berhadapan di taman belakang yang dijejali bunga matahari. Warna-warna dunia telah terciprat senja, oranye dan merah mulai luntur di cakrawala. Biru malam terbawa turun ke horizon.

Norge melotot pada sekuntum besar kuning di tangan Mathias, lalu naik ke cengiran di wajah si kakak kelas, menuntut penjelasan tanpa kata-kata.

.

" Errr, selamat atas aksi panggungnya yang luar biasa?"

.

.

3!

Norge berharap bahwa Mathias akan diam dan meninggalkannya seorang diri.

Namun Mathias tidak akan diam _apalagi _meninggalkannya seorang diri.

.

Butuh waktu yang lama untuk Norge agar bisa menerima si bodoh itu jadi rutinitas hidupnya, itupun dengan Mathias Kohler menempel seperti parasit—mulai dari pergi sekolah hingga kembali pulang, mulai dari hari libur sampai istirahat siang, sampai-sampai pepatah ikut bernyanyi : "Ada Norge, ada Mathias."

Apalagi semenjak Mathias tahu bahwa di rumah Norge tidak ada _mama_. Hanya ada_ papa_ yang larut dalam dunia kerja, meninggalkan anaknya sendirian di dalam rumah kosong. Mathias Kohler memproklamir dirinya sebagai _kakak_ tanpa-hubungan-darah dari Norge, yang disambut dengan sambitan sepatu.

.

Setengah tahun berlalu, Norge akhirnya terbiasa menyiapkan sarapan untuk dua orang.

.

.

4!

Mathias naik ke bangku SMP.

.

Dunianya bersorak karena hidupnya telah bebas. Namun itu semua salah, karena Mathias si murid SMP memencet bel tepat jam setengah tujuh, menuntut sepiring besar telur dan sosis.

.

.

5!

Norge naik ke bangku SMP.

.

Dia bergabung dalam kelompok drama. Melalui satu jendela di ruang latihan, terlihat lapangan tim sepak bola dan sosok samar Mathias Kohler yang berlatih setiap sore. Dia baru tahu kalau Mathias berposisi sebagai striker. Dia baru tahu kalau Mathias menjabat sebagai kapten.

Dia baru tahu kalau Mathias bisa begitu berbeda di tengah lapangan.

.

.

6!

"Kudengar kau berperan jadi putri ya, Norge?"

Pemuda itu berusaha menghiraukan si idiot yang berdiri di luar jendela sambil memeluk bola sepak, wajah coreng-moreng dan kaos oblong banjir keringat.

"Hebat sekali, kan! Kelas satu, tapi sudah dapat peran utama! Yah, jadi peran utama wanita, sih."

Fokus, fokus pada buku naskah di tangan. Bagaimana caranyamengucapkan '_Sudikah anda berdansa dengan saya, Pangeran?' _agar terdengar gemulai dan bukannya seperti ingin mencekik seseorang?

"—Aku pasti nonton di kursi terdepan!"

Lehernya berderik ketika dia menoleh begitu cepat, wajah begitu murka.

.

"Awas kalau kau datang, _anko uzai_."

.

Dan dia benar-benar datang di kursi terdepan dengan sebatang bunga matahari di pangkuan. Sepanjang pertunjukan Norge sukses menahan diri agar tidak mengorbankan properti panggung untuk dilempar.

Tapi saat Mathias keras-keras memuji kalau _adik_nya sungguh cantik memakai gaun, sebuah kipas tangan pun melayang.

.

.

7!

Bella adalah teman sekelas sekaligus pacar pertama Mathias. Gadis itu cantik dan menyenangkan, langkahnya ringan melompat, suaranya berkicau seperti burung. Dari satu jendela ruang latihan, jauh menembus ke tengah lapangan, terkadang Norge bisa melihat gandengan tangan yang begitu erat.

Namun hubungan itu tidak bertahan lama.

"Katanya, aku tidak pernah meluangkan waktu untuknya." keluh pemuda itu sambil menggaruk kepala, dibuat bingung oleh fenomena bernama tingkah polah wanita. Dahinya agak benjol, oleh-oleh dari kakak si pacar yang tidak _sengaja_ membuat gol tepat di muka. "Habisnya mau bagaimana lagi, tiap sore kan aku latihan bola!"

Norge tidak berkutik dari telur ceplok di atas penggorengan."Seharusnya kau menjemputnya tiap pagi, kalau begitu. "

"Tapi pagi hari itu waktuku bersamamu, Norge."

Akhirnya dia menoleh, setengah terkejut setengah sebal, "Memangnya aku yang pacaran denganmu, tolol?"

.

.

8!

Mathias naik ke bangku SMA.

Beda sekolah tidak menahannya untuk menumpang sarapan tiap pagi ataupun menonton pertunjukan Norge di kursi terdepan. Sekarang Norge sudah lepas dari peran seorang puteri, meski Mathias tetap memujinya cantik di atas panggung entah apapun peran yang dimainkan—cantik di atas panggung dengan kostum troll yang kebesaran_, ha_.

Norge menuduhnya tidak tulus. Mathias menuduhnya krisis pede. Mathias tetap memberinya bunga matahari dan mereka pulang bersama sore itu, tanpa sengaja tangan saling bertaut. Tangan Mathias sangat kotor dan penuh tanah dan basah oleh peluh, namun terasa pas mengunci tangannya.

.

.

9!

Di usia keenam belas di sekolah yang sama, dia baru sadar betapa populernya seorang Mathias Kohler. Yah, gadis mana yang kuat menahan feromon seorang atlet sepak bola tampan bertubuh tegap?

Ralat, atlet sepak bola tampan bertubuh tegap _yang sedang single_?

Norge menyarankan Mathias agar cepat-cepat mencari pacar lagi- untuk mengusir penggemar dari hidupnya dan mengusir Mathias dari hidup_nya._

.

Buku naskah menampar wajah saat pemuda itu mengklaim Norge sebagai pacarnya.

.

.

10!

Seorang siswi di klub drama bersumpah pada seluruh uang dollar di dompetnya bahwa dia baru saja menyaksikan Mathias Kohler dan Elizaveta Herdevary berciuman di kelas kosong. Suasana damai langsung ditampar celoteh gosip para gadis—mulai dari "Aaah, masa sih?" "Mathias yang itu dan Eli yang itu? Kyakyaa!" sampai "Padahal aku mengincar Mathias, loh!". Di sudut ruangan, Norge lebih memusingkan monolog dalam perannya daripada sekumpulan wanita bersuara bebek.

.

Malam harinya via telepon, Mathias menggemborkan betapa lembut dan manisnya bibir Elli, betapa licin _lipgloss_ di bibir Eli, betapa kompak bibir mereka berdua seperti dua potong puzzle yang sehati. Dia berkata ceria, _hei, Norge, sudah waktunya kau cari pacar juga._

_(hei, norge! kau ini kan pacarku!)_

Mathias Kohler adalah hipokrit paling menyebalkan abad ini.

.

Di barisan bangku penonton terdepan, Mathias melambai ceria ke arahnya bersama Elizaveta, tidak ada bunga matahari di tangan.

Selesai pertunjukan, pelatih menuduhnya tidak berkosentrasi.

.

.

11!

Dan untuk pertama kalinya sejak bertahun-tahun, mereka tidak pergi sekolah bersama. Awalnya sekali, lalu dua kali, lalu berkali-kali hingga dia lupa kapan terakhir kali Mathias datang kemari.

Norge membuang sosis dan telur yang dingin tak tersantap ke tempat sampah, berjanji dalam hati untuk berhenti memasak terlalu banyak.

.

.

12!

Tiga bulan setelah Mathias dan Elizaveta (digosipkan) resmi berpacaran, Norge mencium seniornya selama satu menit di dalam ruang latihan drama .

Berwald adalah seorang pemuda yang baik, Norge menutup mata dan mulai bersugesti dalam hati, seakan dia tengah berakting_ Hamlet_ di panggung. Dan dia juga punya tangan yang besar, sama besar seperti milik Mathias, meski terlalu bersih dan kukunya rata. Tidak ada debu-debu lapangan di sela-sela jemari. Tidak ada rumput kering di celah-celah kuku. Terlalu bersih.

Tak nyaman, pegangan tangan mereka perlahan lepas.

.

"Aku berciuman dengan Berwald."

Mathias hanya menjawab kikuk, "Oh begitu." di telepon diiringi dengan tut-tut-tut bunyi sambungan putus. Dan sejak saat itu, Mathias Kohler benar-benar hilang dari kehidupan Norge, dan tidak ada lagi si idiot di kursi penonton. Hanya ada bunga matahari berbatang patah yang diselipkan di loker setiap kali pentas usai.

.

.

13!

"Ini tidak berhasil, Mathias."

Mathias menghiraukan gadis di hadapannya, menghindari simpati yang berkelip di mata Eli.

Senyumnya pahit, tangan mengacak rambut yang berkibar tertiup angin. "Terima kasih sudah mau berpura-pura dan membantu rencanaku, Eli."

"Mathias, apa kau—kau yakin?"

" Semua selesai sampai di sini. Tamat."

.

.

14!

Lima bulan setelah Mathias dan Eli resmi berpacaran_ sekaligus_ dua bulan setelah Berwald dan Norge berciuman _sekaligus _ satu tiga perempat bulan setelah mereka terpisah, ada seseorang yang memencet bel di hari Minggu.

Norge memutar mata melihat rangkaian bunga matahari di hadapannya dan ingin bertanya, "Siapa kamu?" pada sosok bisu di depan pintu, namun Mathias mencengkram kerah piyamanya dan menciumnya, bibir mereka bertabrakan dan gigi bergemerutuk, karangan bunga berjatuhan membentur tanah. Tidak ada euforia bunga-bunga bermekaran maupun bola-bola cahaya berhamburan, hanya ada sentuhan berbisik (aku mencintaimu) dan (aku_ sebenarnya_ mencintaimu) yang diutarakan begitu semu, namun itu semua lebih dari cukup.

Sekali, dua kali, tiga kali. Pada ciuman pertama dia melawan sekuat tenaga, tangan mendorong tepat di dada. Di ciuman kedua tubuhnya menyerah, membiarkan dunia mengusam jadi limpahan sepia saat lidah menjilat lidah.

Konyol memang, tapi merah segar perlahan merayap mengisi pipi yang putih, matanya hampir terpejam seperti letih. Mungkin ini karma, karena Norge selalu mendengus pada cerita-cerita romansa—oh, dan coba lihat, sekarang dia begitu _jatuh cinta._

Di ciuman yang ketiga, akhirnya dia mencair.

.

Pintu dibanting dan dia melesak masuk ke dalam rumah sejauh-jauhnya, menabrak guci Cina hingga sukses tersandung sofa.

.

.

15!

Norge memilih seni peran sebagai masa depannya.

Dan Mathias, entah kemana angin menculiknya pergi. Gosip berdengung bahwa dia melanjutkan ke sekolah bisnis. Mathias Kohler dan dunia bisnis, kombinasi kata yang tidak koheren. Siapa tahu kalau si bodoh itu punya minat di luar alkohol dan sepak bola?

.

.

16!

Terkadang di malam hari, Norge akan menghitung bintang dengan jari sambil memikirkan hari-hari yang dulu, senyuman-senyuman bodoh itu dan tanah kotor lapangan di sela-sela kuku.

.

.

17!

Pertunjukan perdananya sebagai aktor profesional berjalan sukses. Pujian-pujian dilontarkan dan berbagai bentuk buket dijejalkan. Di atas meja rias melimpah ruah pelangi warna mawar, lily putih, beraneka jenis tulip dan —

Norge meninggalkan semua hadiah di ruang rias, hanya membawa sebatang bunga matahari ke apartemennya.

.

Bunga itu mendekam di dalam vas hingga layu dan mengering di sana.

.

.

18!

Sejumput rambut jabrik yang familiar berkelebat di kursi penonton. Hilang secepat dia terlihat.

.

Bunga matahari segar menggantikan yang kering. Terus dan terus seperti itu.

.

.

19!

"Tunggu!"

Pria itu menoleh, memandang tak yakin pada tangan putih yang mencengkram lengan jas hitamnya, ekspresinya terbagi antara terperangkap dan _tertangkap_.

"Errr, Tuan Aktor? Kenapa anda masih memakai kostum panggung?"

Pertanyaan itu dipaksa jawab dengan ciuman.

Tangan yang sama menarik dasinya kuat hingga bibir menggilas bibir. Dalam hati Mathias menjerit ngeri—_Astaga, Norge! Ini di depan para penggemarmu_! _Penggemar-penggemar wanitamu!–_ namun perlahan semuanya tak penting lagi—baik pandangan orang-orang maupun kostum panggung Norge yang berkibar di punggung. Masuk _autopilot,_ tangannya terselip di pinggang Norge.

Begitu mereka terlepas dan Mathias sanggup merangkai kembali akal sehatnya, bibir itu melengkung ke bawah seakan merajuk, "Kenapa kau tahu?"

"Rambutmu." telunjuk itu menuding. "Terlalu mencuat ke atas. Dan hadiahmu—" Bunga matahari kuyu bergoyang-goyang di tangan satunya. "—tidak pernah berubah."

"Oh."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"Kenapa kau tidak ganti baju dulu?"

Norge melotot. "Dan membiarkanmu _kabur_, idiot?"

.

.

20!

"Kau mencium Eli."

Mathias membelai rambut kuning Norge yang bertebaran di dada telanjangnya, radiasi bulan mengikis warna-warna dengan perak pudar. Ingin tertawa rasanya mendengar ada cemburu lama menyusup masuk dalam kata-kata. "Aku tidak mencium Eli."

Badan hangat di sebelahnya menegang. "Ada saksinya."

"Mau tahu satu trik murahan, Tuan Aktor? Bahwa permainan sudut pandang bisa membuat cium pipi terlihat seperti cium bibir?"

"..."

Berkilo beban terangkat tangan tak terlihat.

"..."

"...Kau mencium Berwald."

Norge berdehem kikuk.

Mata Mathias melebar mendapat pencerahan, dan dia beranjak bangun begitu cepat hingga Norge merosot ke bawah. "Kau _mencium_ Berwald."

"Errr, itu sudah lama sekali, oke?"

"Kau MENCIUM Berwald."

"_Mathias."_

"Norge—" Plop, dan posisi pun bergulir, selimut putih dan bantal empuk tergusur jatuh ke lantai. Mathias mengunci kedua tangan kekasihnya, melotot ke bawah dengan murka yang disengaja. "— aku minta ganti rugi."

"Ganti rugi apa?" Ada yang sensual pada cara Norge berpasrah diri di bawahnya, atau rambutnya yang liar di atas ranjang, atau kedua mata yang setengah terbuka, atau mungkin napasnya yang penuh desah.

"Kalau Berwald menciummu sekali," bisiknya tepat di telinga, "aku minta ciuman seribu kali."

Norge memutar matanya. "Itu mustahil,."

Dia menimbang sejenak. "Oke, kuberi keringanan jadi sepuluh kali, tapi—"

"Tapi?"

"Kau harus bilang _'Aku mencintaimu'_ "

.

"Ayolah Norge, kau bisa bermonolog setengah jam tapi tidak bisa mengucapkan dua kata itu!"

.

"Mathias?"

"Hmmm?"

"Apa pekerjaanmu sekarang?"

"Perusahaan interior."

"IKEA?"

"..."

"Oke, maaf. Aku lupa IKEA itu dari Swedia."

.

"Bunga matahari adalah mawar kita berdua."

"Eh?"

"Apa aku kedengaran keren kalau bicara puitis seperti itu?"

"..."

.

"Kau punya_ overall,_ Norge?"

"Punya."

"Besok-besok kau mau pakai untukku?"

"?"

"Nostalgia saja."

.

"Mathias?"

"Hmmm?"

"Aku mencintaimu."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

0!

Jauh sebelum mereka bertatap muka di teater itu, Mathias telah mengenali Norge.

Musim panas perlahan mati dan angin dingin mulai merajalela. Jejeran bunga matahari di kebun belakang menunduk, kehilangan cinta dan menjerit memanggil sang surya, menunggu digusur jejeran bunga musim gugur.

Kebetulan saja sepedanya melintas dan dua kaki mungil menyembul di antara bunga-bunga layu. Di sana seorang anak kecil tertidur, berselimutkan angin musim gugur dan berbantalkan rerumputan kering, air mata jatuh dan mengering ke samping. Helaian rambutnya bersatu dengan guguran kelopak bunga matahari.

Mathias, dengan segala kepolosan anak kecilnya, mengira dia adalah seorang peri bunga dalam cerita yang dibacakan mama.

Peri bunga itu sedih karena matahari mulai mati.

.

.

0!

Peri bunga matahari menjadi teman kelompoknya.

.

.

0!

Peri bunga matahari itu bernama Norge.

.

.

0!

Norge menjadi pusat gravitasinya.

.

.

0!

Di atas panggung, Norge terlihat begitu cantik. Bahkan dengan kostum troll pun dia yang paling cantik.

.

.

0!

Mathias menyelipkan bunga matahari di antara limpahan banjir bunga sebagai seorang penggemar rahasia. Tanpa nama namun membawa sejuta makna. Terus dan terus—

.

.

0!

(aku mencintaimu)

Ketika hangat mentari menerobos jendela, yang menyambut pagi harinya adalah tebaran rambut kuning di atas dada.

.

.

**o w a r i**

* * *

><p><em>YA AMPUN KEJUUU SFSGA UWAAAA TIDAAAK HENTIKAAAAN.<em>

_/apasih_

_Sumpah ya, Norway tinggal ganti gender maka ini cerita bisa masuk Nakayoshi. Kayanya ga usah diganti juga bisa masuk Nakayoshi /ditabok Norway_

_Saya ga bisa bikin fluff. Saya gatel2 kalo bikin fluff. Ini aja punggung saya udah gatel banget._

_'Nordics Anthologies' ini cuma kumpulan oneshots santai saya yang berpusat pada, yah, Nordics. Mungkin nanti ada Sealand juga. Habis di sini jarang Nordics, apalagi DenNor /sob_

_Review? :)_


End file.
